


Thoughts

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: T.K awakes to find himself alone in bed and searches out Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I can't stop writing for this fandom, but I'm okay with that. Please be kind; I'm new here.

T.K isn’t used to being the one who falls quickly asleep, but it’s been a long shift. The minute his head hits the pillow he calls his own in Carlos’ bed, he is out. He vaguely registered Carlos’ arm sliding around his waist and let out a sleepy ‘hmm’ before he fell deep. 

He also isn’t used to being the one to wake up and find the bed empty. He sat up slowly, reaching out, he touched the spot Carlos usually inhabited and found that it was cold. He frowned and turned toward the bathroom, but the door was wide open, so Carlos wasn’t there either. 

Worry spurned him on, and he got out of bed slowly and only stumbled a little bit as he disentangled himself from the sheets that had wrapped around his legs. He scooped up the nearest shirt (Carlos’) and slipped it over his head before he explored the apartment. 

Carlos wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, which caused T.K’s frown to deepen. He glanced outside and spotted a shadowy silhouette there which seemed to resemble his partner. He walked toward the sliding door and tapped lightly, waiting until Carlos turned before he opened the door. 

“Thought you were a burglar,” T.K teased as he stepped outside, the stone surprisingly cold on the bottom of his feet. 

“You shouldn’t tap on the glass if you think someone is a burglar,” Carlos smiled and reached out to him before he seemed to hesitate, an unsure expression on his face. 

T.K frowned, reaching back; he clasped Carlos’ hand and laced their fingers together before he squeezed. “I won’t, don’t want to get shot again, or god, stabbed or something. Tazed?” 

Carlos shook his head and finally tugged him close, sliding an arm around him. “You cannot get shot, stabbed or tazed, okay? And avoid bar brawls if you can; it makes me look bad,” his words were teasing but wrong. There was something just a little bit off.

“What’s wrong?” T.K kissed his cheek then nuzzled lightly, loving the scruff on Carlos’ jawline. “You’re not normally the one for nighttime wanderings.” 

“Had a weird dream, needed some fresh air,” Carlos managed a smile, but T.K could see it wasn’t real. He wanted to make it real. He didn’t like this, feeling off-kilter and needing Carlos to be okay. 

“What was it about?” T.K asked as he snuggled in closer and took in the warmth of Carlos next to him, hardly able to see into the darkness. 

“It’s nothing,” Carlos told him. “We should get inside, don’t want you to catch cold.” 

“I grew up in New York; I’m not going to get cold,” T.K rolled his eyes and shook his head. “But yeah, let’s get inside, I can make some tea, and you can tell me what’s put that look on your face.” He stepped back and tugged on Carlos’ arm. 

Carlos followed and stopped only to lock the door properly and re-enable the alarm as he did. “I’m fine, Tyler.”

“You’re not distracting me with that name; I don’t care what you call me. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine, but don’t lie to me about whether or not you’re okay.” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Carlos kept a hold of him and pressed both hands into T.K’s shoulders as they faced each other. “You’re right. I shouldn’t lie about anything. The dream rattled me, and it seems stupid.” 

“What happened?” T.K asked, glancing into his eyes. 

“I dreamt about when you woke up,” Carlos told him. “You decided you didn’t want me; in fact, you couldn’t even stand to have me around.” 

“Definitely a dream. Even when I didn’t want you around, I wanted you around,” T.K informed him, and taking a risk, leaned in to offer him a kiss. 

Carlos returned the kiss, deepening it as his fingers slid up the back of T.K’s neck and into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp lightly, causing him to shudder. Carlos wanted him.

And T.K? 

T.K had wanted Carlos from the moment he saw him. Those curls. That jawline. That mouth.

Those kind eyes. Those capable, strong, sure hands that touched him kindly, passionately and never hurt him. 

The way he spoke, with words so considerate and filled with understanding that T.K had wanted to stay with him and never leave.

It had taken him a while to get used to that and run toward it all, toward Carlos instead of away. 

T.K pulled back, breathing heavily. “I still can’t believe you want me, but I’m not going to argue because I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” 

Carlos grinned, looking relieved, his eyes lighter and happy. “Sounds good,” he followed T.K toward the bedroom. “What about the tea?” 

‘Screw the tea,” T.K tossed over his shoulder, squeezing Carlos’ hand. “And don’t say anything about screwing T, or you can stay outside.” 

Carlos laughed, then shoved him gently on the bed, climbing on top. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
